


It's Not Fair

by Fallenangel87



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Animals, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Jerome feels bad, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	It's Not Fair

It was supposed to be a fun trip, Victor figured Jerome would like to go down to the zoo, he figured Jerome would love getting to see all the different animals. Everything was fine for the first three-fourths of the trip. A goat had bitten Jerome’s jacket while he was trying to pet it, he had fed a peanut to a squirrel, he was happy to see the serval and mountain lions, he was ecstatic when he had gotten to meet Ernie and Maxine the twin foxes. He loved meeting the foxes, despite Ernie being afraid of humans and adored seeing the lemurs, even though they didn’t really pay much attention to him as he cooed at them fondly.  
There were a few mishaps, Victor using the rest of their cash to buy Jerome some peanuts to give to the animals, that ended in them not being able to buy a soda from the drink machines. Right after meeting the foxes, Jerome had dropped his food cup and had no food for the rest of the journey, until Victor had given him his cup of food. It was a great day. They were walking through where the monkeys were kept, Jerome walking ahead of him as a raccoon had caught his eyes. Victor was grinning as he watches Jerome smile at the creature crawling upside down.  
Jerome was reluctantly leaving the furry bandit and heading over to inspect more critters. He was stopping to look at another group of lemurs, smiling brightly. These ones were far more social and responsive to Jerome’s soft cooing, climbing on the cage and making some soft noises back as he spoke to them happily. At some point, Jerome’s smile had fallen and Victor looked concerned when he glanced up from a little girl trying to pet the rabbits and saw how distraught his lover now looked.   
The ginger-haired man looked like someone had just slapped him in the face; he appeared taken aback and lost, tears rolling down his cheeks and mouth open slightly. Victor was moving to his lover’s side quickly, one hand on his waist and pulling him closer. “Jay, baby, what’s wrong?” He murmured out, nuzzling his cheek gently as he held him. “This is so cruel, Vic...They aren’t supposed to be in a cage! They are fucking wild animals and they should be out in the wild.” Jerome shook his head and his eyes fell closed. “With people, they lock you in a cage 

all your life if you do something bad, they get locked in cages for what?! The viewing pleasure of goddamn humans! I fucking hate humans, Vic…” Victor wrapped his arms around Jerome and held him against his chest, fingers stroking ginger locks as he tried to calm him down.   
Victor knew his lover was pissed and not going to calm down anytime soon, but he also knew getting kicked out wasn’t the best thing either. He hurried him to the front gate and they left. They never went to a zoo again.


End file.
